Did You Know?
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: A Christmas One Shot with the song Mary Did You Know written by Mark Lowry


**A/N I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and all. This song is one of my favorites during this time of year the song Mary Did You Know by Mark Lowry is about the birth of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ and everytime I hear it I have tears in my eyes please enjoy**

**Kinley Orton**

Did You Know?

Kinley had the Christmas music playing as she and Randy were getting ready for church as they were headed to the Christmas Eve services then time with family. John and Krista had been over at Randy and Kinley's getting the nursery ready for the baby that is due next month. Randy and John had spent the day making sure that the crib and chaning table along the glider were in the right places where Kinley had wanted them and making sure that the room was perfect when they brought their daughter Reagan Kinley Orton home from the hospital.

Mary, did You know  
That your baby boy will one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
That your baby boy has come to make you new?  
This child that you've delivered  
Will soon deliver you?

Kinley had the Christmas music going and Mary Did You Know was playing through out the entire house as it was her favorite song as was Randy's. They were finally getting cleaned up for church and then leaving to pick up John and Krista.

"Babe you okay?" Randy asked as he watched his wife apply her make-up as he as trying to find the perfect tie to wear that night." You my dear have been really quiet"

"I'm fine honey, just worn out really worn out. When we get done with church can we please come back home so I can change out of this dress?" Kinley asked as she helped her husband straighten his tie and place a kiss to his cheek

"Thats fine hon, we could stay home if you don't feel like going. I know that the family would understand" Randy stated as he pulled on his suit jacket and looked at himself in the mirror then his wife " You look beautiful in your black dress and red sweater honey"

"Thanks hon, and I want to go to church hon. I love this song..." Kinley stated and smiled at Randy who smiled back and pulled his wife into his arms and then helped her with her coat and they headed out the door to pick up John and Krista "I also have a awful metal taste in my mouth"

"Thats not good hon, have you called Dr Morgan?" Randy asked as he set the alarm and then held the door open for Kinley who nodded her head to answer Randy

"I have just waiting for them to call me back hon, we better head out to pick up John and Krista hon" Kinley stated as Randy helped her into her car and they soon were headed over to pick up John and Krista as they were driving Kinley's doctor called and told her that she should take it easy and that delivery was soon.

After picking up John and Krista at their house Kinley turned on the radio and to her surprise Mary Did You Know was playing "I love this song its one of the best" Krista stated

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will calm a storm with His hand?  
Did you know  
That your baby boy has walked where angels trod?  
And when you kiss your little baby  
You've kissed the face of God?

Randy finally pulled into the church parking lot and he wasn't surprised to see both his parents and John and Kinley's parents just arriving as well. Randy helped Kinley out of the car while John helped Krista out of the car and they were still laughing at how Randy was taken out of action on Raw that just happened on Monday. The injury was totally fake as it was his last time on Raw till after the baby was born. Kinley is eight months pregnant with their first child and they both couldn't wait till the baby was here in their arms.

After hugging everyone hello and finally making their way into the church everyone was in awe as the backdrop was of a stable where the birth of Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ was born. The music was playing softly and it was still playing the Orton's and Cena's favorite song.

Mary, did you know?  
The blind will see  
The deaf will hear  
And the dead will live again  
The lame will leap  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of the Lamb?

"Kinley dear you okay?" Carol asked as she sat down by her daughter and son

"I'm worn out mom but okay, its been along couple of days. I am so ready to meet our daughter" Kinley replied "I just happy that you and daddy are here to spend the holiday with us mom"

"So are we dear." John Sr said as he hugged Krista then hugged Kinley

As the service came to a close they headed out of the church and Randy helped Kinley into the car and told his mom that they would be over soon that Kinley wanted to change clothes and he wanted to switch over to the hummer he knew deep down in his heart that they would be welcoming their daughter soon. What Randy didn't know is that he was right on that. After changing her clothes Kinley allowed Randy to help her into the hummer and they took off towards his parents house with John and Krista following in Kinley's car.

After arriving at the Orton's Randy helped his wife in who found a spot on the couch to sit down on and finally got comfy and smiled at her husband who claimed the spot next to her and placed his hand on Kinley's stomach and was kicked right away. "You my dear look beautiful honey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Worn out but I don't want to think about that right now I just want to enjoy time with the family and then call it a somewhat early night hon" Kinley told him before kissing her husband on the cheek.

As the night went on the family spent time eating, singing some Christmas songs and finally opening Christmas presents. As they were opening presents Kinley started having contractions and told Randy who hadn't left her side since they arrived at his parents house. Randy made the decision that they should probaby head home so Kinley could relax and try to sleep but knew that would never happen. After saying their good byes Randy was helping Kinley into his truck and they headed home. About halfway there Kinley spoke up and told her husband to head for the hosptial as her water had broken.

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
That your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
This slepping child you're holding  
Is the Great I Am?

Kinley had this song stuck in her head as they walked into the hospital and headed up to labor and delivery. After being checked over Kinley's water did break and they would be delivering their daughter soon. It wasn't long after arriving that Kinley had her epidural in place and wasn't feeling the contractions just the pressure and was able to relax and let her body do the work it needed to do in order for them to welcome their daughter into the world.

Some where around 3am Kinley started to feel more and more pressure and finally had Randy who hadn't slept any yet go and find her nurse to tell her that she needed to push. After returning with Kinley's nurse Randy held his wife's hand as the nurse checked Kinley over and sure enough it was time to meet their daughter. Dr Morgan was on call and arrived a few minutes later after being paged to Kinley's room and it was about 15 minutes after pushing they were now holding their daughter Reagan Kinley Orton in their arms. She was perfect.

"Kinley did we ever talk about twins?" Dr Morgan asked as she was starting to clean up Kinley after delivering Reagan

"No why?" Kinley asked as their daughter was still crying while being cleaned up

"Because I see another head and you need to push" Dr Morgan stated

"Oh" was all Kinley and Randy could say

"I want you to push on the next contraction. Randy keep her calm and encourage her please here comes the contraction" Dr Morgan said

It wasn't long till they were holding another daughter in their arms. Reagan was taken to the nursery to be cleaned up and checked over as they were now holding a new baby now trying to figure out a name for her. As the baby was taken to be cleaned up and checked over Kinley was finally cleaned up and it wasn't long till a nurse brought both babies to their parents.

"What are we going to name her honey?" Randy asked as he sat down by his wife who was holding Reagan

"I have no clue baby what about Ryse Kinley? Kinley asked

"Its perfect like our little babies" Randy stated while he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead

"We had better call our families hon and tell them the wonderful news don't you think?" Kinley asked before yawning

"Why don't you get some sleep baby then we can call its almost 5am hon no one will be up yet" Randy stated

There was a knock on the door to Kinley's hospital room and the nurse walked in to check on Kinley "I just wanted to see how you were doing and how these little ones were. Did you find a name for you daughters?" Lily asked

"Yes we did we have Reagan Kinley and Ryse Kinley Orton" Kinley stated while trying not to yawn again " I need sleep"

"Thats the other reason I came in is to see if you wanted me to pull down the queen size bed and take the girls to the nursery so you guys can sleep is that okay" Lily asked

"That would be wonderful" Kinley answered as she handed Ryse over to Randy so she could stand up "Can I change into my jammies that I brought with me?"

"Yes you can let me unhook your IV we will leave it in place that way we don't have to poke you for pain meds. How is your pain and I know you had a migraine how is that?" Lily asked as she unhooked the IV from Kinley's arm

"I am still in pain and my pain level is around a 9" Kinley replied

"Well lets get you changed and then I will push your meds and let you sleep" Lily stated "Let me take the girls to the nursery and then if Randy wants to help you change he can"

"How about it Rand want to help me change?" Kinley asked with a smirk on her face

"Sure and wipe that look off your face" Randy stated and pulled his wife into his arms

As Kinley was sleeping Randy headed into the nursery to watch his daughters sleep still in awe that he had twin daughters "Randy would you like to hold them?" Dr Morgan asked

"Yes. Do you know how much they weighed?" Randy asked as he sat down in the chair by one of the girls

"Yes sorry we forgot to tell, Reagan who was born first and has the most hair and a mole by her nose weighed in at 5 lbs and 10 oz and was 20 inches long and Ryse who has barely any hair was 5lbs and 5oz and 19 inches long. Both are perfectly healthy and can go home in two days. Reagan was born at 3:20 on Dec 25th and Ryse was born at 3:30 just ten minutes after Reagan. They are beauties" Dr Morgan said

"Yes they are" Randy stated and smiled down at his girls "Would you mind taking a pic I am going to surprise everyone with the pics"

"Not a problem" Dr Morgan said and snapped a picture of the girls with their dad.

Randy placed a kiss on each of his girls foreheads before getting back up and walking down to Kinley's room it was nearing 7am and he knew that Kinley would be waking up soon and then it would be time to call their families. Randy wasn't surprised to see his wife still sleeping when he walked into the room and he placed a kiss on her forehead which woke her up.

"How are they?" Kinley asked

"Perfect and they get to go home in two days" Randy told her and sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her close "look hon" as he pulled his phone out to show her the picture that Dr Morgan had taken of the three of them

"Thats cute baby. I love it" Kinley said as she looked at the picture on his phone "Why don't we text this to our families and surprise them and let them call us"

"I love the way you think babe" Randy stated and started a text

"**look at our surprise Merry Christmas" The Ortons**

It wasn't five minutes later and their phones were ringing off the hook and every one was surprised to no end about the twins. It was about and hour later when Randy and Kinley's parents showed up and they had gone by Panera's and grabbed coffee and some rolls for the new parents.

"Randy hon can you please take Ryse so I can get dressed Mom and Dad should be here in a minute" Kinley stated and Randy just nodded his head and took his daughter and smiled at Reagan who was sleeping in her bassient by him "There now I can take her"

"They are perfect" Randy stated while standing up to answer the door as someone was knocking on it and to his surprise it was John and Krista "Hey guys. I would like you to meet Reagan and Ryse Orton"

"They are so cute! How did your doctor miss it?" Krista asked as Randy passed one of the girls to her then to John who was holding his arms out to take one of his nieces

"Who knows but they are perfect" Kinley stated and smiled at her brother and sister in law as they held their girls in their arms

"They are beauties I can see it now Randy will be sitting by the door each night when they turn 16 with a gun if they aren't home on time" Bob stated from the door with a smile on his face

"Dear you did the same thing with Krista when she was dating" Elaine stated "Yes they are beauties"

"Johnny you did the same thing when Kinley was that age" Carol stated and they all laughed

The next two days passed quickly and Kinley along with the babies were released to go home. John and Krista had gone out to buy another crib to put in the nursery and pick up another glider so they could rock both babies and all.

This Christmas was quite a surprise to the Ortons. Like the birth of our Savior Jesus Christ when he was born on December 25th years ago.

**I hope you all enjoyed this story I had fun writting it. Everyone please have a happy and safe Christmas...**

**Kinley Orton**


End file.
